conflictos
by arcee93
Summary: ¿que pasaria si te ordenan ir a una mision con la que no estas de acuerdo? ¿y si de cumplirla o no, dependen miles de vidas inocentes?
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1:orden

Blue Star

Regresar a la agencia fue recibir una cruda punzada en mi chispa, en ella tenia muchos recuerdos de Timer, de mi misma, de mis excompañeros; ya no queria trabajar con ellos, desde ahora actuaria sola, era mucho mas sencillo y desde luego fue lo unico que pedi a Encave para regresar, nada de aumento de sueldo ni tiempo libre, solo queria soledad.

Me dirigí a su oficina para reportarme, incluso ese maldito pasillo tenia recuerdos, pero por mucho que doliera era la unica manera de superar lo de Timer.

-Agente Blue Star reportandose señor.-musite monotonamente.

-regresaste algo formal ¿no crees?-rio.

-el tiempo nos cambia señor.-era cierto, muy poco quedaba en mi de aquella fembot juguetona y bromista, quien solo regresaba en precensia dd ese mecha del bosque.

-lo siento.-Encave se apoyó en sus manos, recargandose en el escritorio.-lamento lo ocurrido durante esa misión, yo mismo e sufrido mucho...

No lo escuche, ¿que demonios sufriria el? No vio como extinguian a ese pequeño frente a sus opticos, no vivio ciclos completos encerrado en si mismo.

Mis opticos se tiñeron de una tonalidad roja, quizas fueran imaginaciones mias pero la rabia que sentia no era muy normal.

-Blue Star detengase.-escuche decir a Encave, con dificultad volvi a la oficina.-esta destrozando mi escritorio.-señaló.

Era cierto, habia golpeado su escritorio en vez de a el, y fue una suerte, lo habría matado si lo alcanzaba con ese ataque.

-disculpe señor.

-entiendo, no te preocupes, quizas sea demasiado pronto y talvez desees vacaciones pero te llame para que te hagas cargo de un autobot, un mecha que a causado algunos problemas.

-¿un traidor?-excelente, trabajo en el cual enfocar mi mente.

-no, un comandante de escuadron increiblemente poderoso, los decepticons lo quieren acabado y a cambio evitaran un ataque en masa a una ciudad llena de civiles inocentes.

-pero señor...

-escucha no estamos en ningún bando nuestro trabajo es negociar y evitar tragedias como esa antes de que ocurran.-me explico, yo ya sabia eso, el problema era el mecha.

Mis opticos recorrieron los datos y estadisticas del datapad, era increiblemente poderoso, yo solo conocia a un autobot asi, y al leer las señas de este mis sospechas se comprobaron, no tuve que leer el nombre para decir.

-¿debo matar a Master Road?

-si, y necesito un buen escenario, de modo que paresca que fue asesinado por decepticons.-sencillo, de tener una pelea con el facilmente dejariamos el escenario de la peor de las batallas entre ejercitos numerosos.-me temo que es tu nueva mision Blue Star.

-acepto.

¿por que acepte?, talvez para tener algo que hacer, quizas para evitar una tragedia de masas, o simplemente aburrimiento.

Me dirigi donde Longart, según me habia dicho podia calibrar mis opticos para que no fallaran en un tiempo y mejorar mi visor de batalla para mostrar más nítidas las imágenes en caso de emergencia.

-llegaste temprano, pense que Encave te daria un largo sermon como a todos.-bromeo mientras me recostaba en una cama.-entonces tienes una misión en solitario ¿no?

-es secreto maximo Longart no te dire nada.-dije seriamente, la perspectiva de decirle que acabaria con uno de los mejores guerreros de su bando no era alentadora incluso, si no tuviera ese escalpelo laser tan cerca de mis opticos.

-tanta seriedad, ¿que te ocurre?-preguntó mientras desconectaba mis opticos.

-no quiero hablar Longart.

-entiendo, pero cuentas conmigo ¿ok?

-lo se amigo.

Bien debia matar a Master Road, para ello debia ganarme su confianza, bah ya la tenia, nos conociamos de ese maldito planeta; luego pasar unos ciclos con su escuadron para no levantar sospechas, aislarlo durante una misión muy peligrosa y... El reto era no morir en combate, bueno le llevaba ventaja, el era un mecha con talento pero solo conocia los movimientos de la academia, el en si era un chico de academia, yo conocia los movimientos de la academia y los de mi maestro, pues bien, seria un interesante combate.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: planes oscuros

Ciclos antes, en una oscura oficina de los altos mandos

-!no puedo hacerle eso a mi oficial!-gritaba un comandante autobot.

-lo harás quieras o no, es un desertor, un mecha peligroso, y los decepticones lo quieren muerto.-dijo una voz en las sombras.

-no puedo llamarlo a su nave, obligarlo a regresar solo para que ustedes lo maten.-rogó el comandante.

-corrección, lo mandemos a matar, ya todo esta arreglado, solo es cuestión de tiempo, el pacto que hicimos por esas vidas tiene fecha límite.

-y en ese pacto van incluidas las vidas de esos younglings no?-gruñó el mecha.

-son jóvenes, una carga, no se porque se siguen creando sparklings si es mas sencillo sacar autobots plenamente desarrollados de la planta de ensamblaje.-opinó la oscura voz.

-no puedes decir eso.-lo reprendió el comandante temblando de rabia.-tu fuiste un sparkling.

-lo fui, y ¿que me dejó? Una existencia vacía sin mis creadores a mi lado, es mejor ensamblar autobots, sin familia por la cual sufrir.

-¡lo mas natural es tener una familia!

-ya tienes tus ordenes, llama a Master Road, hazlo regresar al planeta y que se encargue de ese escuadrón, el asesinato y su coartada déjala en mis manos, ¿no te atreverás a desafiar al supremo consejo o si?-finalizó la voz con un deje amenazador.

-esto…esto va contra mis principios.-sollozó el autobot.-pero todo sea por salvar ese sector.

-sabía que entenderías.-sin mas que decir el mecha salió de la oficina.-hora de llamar a Encave.

Ciclos después

Blue Star

Llegar al sector no fue tan difícil, unos autobots realmente inexpertos custodiaban el perímetro, falto muy poca fuerza no letal para dejarlos fuera de combate, hablaría sobre eso con cierto mecha, es decir, ¿que clase de comandante le ordenaba vigilar a un grupo de sparklings?, ni siquiera se fijaron en mis ópticos, sol vieron que no portaba la insignia autobot y se lanzaron a atacarme, mas nerviosos que resueltos a una victoria.

Luego hubo un reto aun mas grande, unos seekers que rondaban por el área buscando como divertirse con los jóvenes guardias que hacía astrosegundos había dejado fuera de combate, no sabía que los ciclos en este sector sería tan divertidos.

Master Road

Vaya manera de presentarse ante su comandante, por mucho protocolo militar que manejara su presentación personal en ese momento era un asco.

-me temo que tuve un pequeño incidente con unos decepticones señor pero ya están en paz con Primus.-se justifico Blue Star.

Maldición, como terminó ella siendo mi segunda al mando?, solo se que por obra de Primus su curriculum apareció en mis pads, bajo una muy expresa orden de unirla a mis fuerzas, Unicron, ¿que haré ahora?

-Rider Shot puedes dejarnos.-ordene a mi sub-teniente.

-si señor.

Hora de ahorrar tanto protocolo.

-los altos mandos te enviaron como remplazo a mi segundo al mando ¿es cierto?-pregunte leyendo el datapad que me entregaba, bien, eso eliminaba mis esperanzas de que todo fuera un error.

-si señor...

-ahórrate el señor para cuando estemos fuera, aquí puedes tutearme.-señalé.

-excelente, ya estaba harta de tanta actuación.-se sentó en el alfeizar de mi ventana.- y bien ¿tengo el puesto o debo regresar y enfrentarme con esos decepticones siendo la débil e indefensa fembot que soy?-¿indefensa? Jajaja eso eran los decepticones si ella andaba cerca.

-no puedo rechazarte, no en estos momentos tan críticos y con tan buenas calificaciones en la academia y récords militares.-comente dejando el datapad de lado.-ahora escucha, tengo a mi cargo un escuadrón de mechas un tanto jóvenes e inexpertos...

-me di cuenta, me dejaron pasar muy fácilmente, te recomiendo reforzar el flanco derecho.-me interrumpió.

-eres una autobot, portas la insignia.-le aclare.

-jajaja, la oculte, quería probar a mis subordinados.-¿sus? ¿Cuando se volvió comandante?

-te agradezco que hagas lo que hagas con ellos me lo reportes y esperes mi aprobación, porque también estas a mi cargo.

-aaajjjuuummm no seas aburrido, bien ¿algo mas?-inquirió con fastidio.

-no, por ahora no, si quieres puedes recargar un rato tu habitación ya esta lista ah y ve donde el doctor, estas herida.-señale a su cuerpo chorreante de energon.

-jajaja ¿esto? No es mío, es de los decepticones que se atravesaron en mi camino.-ah ok y estaba manchando MI oficina.

-entonces date un baño.-le sugerí mientras me sentaba a leer sus datos.

-¿para?-bromeo.

-no me retes.-gruñí.

-mal carácter.-salio de mi oficina.

Esto seria difícil, pensé apesadumbrado, un grupo de novatos y una teniente psicópata y rebelde.

Blue Star

Bien era el señor seriedad, no podía detener mis impulsos bromistas con el cerca, estos ciclos serian muy divertidos, casi e olvidado lo ocurrido en mi ultima misión, o lo que tengo que hacer dentro de diez ciclos.

-disculpe señorita.-voltee, era mi sub-teniente, realmente joven para el rango, demasiado joven, seguramente quedaría marcado de por vida con la muerte de Master Road.

-llámame Blue Star.-le dije.-que ocurre Rider...

-Shot señori... Digo Blue Star, vera yo...

Típico novato, no sabe dirigirse con calma a superior, ni que me lo fuera a comer.

-¿si Rider?-estaba algo cansada y quería bañarme y recargar un muy largo rato.

-quería saber si puedo serle de ayuda en algo, lo que sea, se que el comandante es algo difícil y...

-jajaja tranquilo se llevarme con el, ahora debo irme, aaajjjuuummm necesito recargar.-el chico se alejo, ya sabia que tramaba, seguro sus compañeros lo enviaron a sondear que tal era su nueva segunda al mando.

Tras un ciclo de recarga Master Road me llamó, había que trazar un plan de asalto a un pequeño campamento decepticon de la zona que estaba dando problemas.

-son solo diez decepticones ¿por que no los acabas sin tanto plan?-inquirí con fastidio.

-porque tenemos el mismo número de novatos en el escuadrón.-respondió Master Road.

-mmmmm ya entiendo entonces todo depende del elemento sorpresa.-era todo lo que podíamos hacer con diez novatos.

-¿elemento sorpresa?-preguntó Rider Shot confundido.

-atacar durante el ciclo nocturno, mientras la mayoría de soldados recargan.-respondió Master Road.

-podemos llevarlo a cabo con el minimo de efectivos.-sugerí.

-seria lo mejor.-Penso Master Road.-pero contamos con un grupo de novatos seria mejor llevarlos a todos.

-llamarian mucho la atención, podemos triunfar con solo Rider Shot

-co... ¿Conmigo?-Rider Shot me miró aterrado.

-¿estas loca?-Master Road me miraba como si no me conociera.

-no.

-No seguire ese plan.

-¿prefieres arriesgar a mas novatos?

-¡¿por que me arriesgan solo a mi?

-eres un superior es tu deber.-le dije a un tembloroso Rider Shot.

-no es justo.

-no seguiré ese plan.

Ciclos mas tarde...

Master Road

Terminé aceptando tan disparatada estrategia, no solo porque me costaba perder a mis compañeros, si no porque sabia que incluso dirigiéndonos Blue Star y yo solos, esos decepticones estaban perdidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:¿por qué no fui científico como quería mi creadora?

Rider Shot

Todo estaba oscuro, frio, tenebroso, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, ¿cómo pelería sin ver?

-activa tu visión nocturna.-murmuró BlueStar como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, demonios, ahora si que me considerará un idiota.

-¿llevas las cargas Rider?-preguntó Master Road, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.¡las había olvidado! Rayos, mi único trabajo y lo hacía mal.

-no señor, las olvidé en la base, pero puedo volver, solo serán unos klicks.-musité rápidamente.

-esos klicks los necesitamos para llevar a cabo correctamente la misión.-dijo BlueStar seria.-no importa, atacaremos igual, será más dificil pero no imposible.

Ay santísimo Primus, ahora si que moriré, lo haré sin más remedio.

-Rider deja de temblar, tus castañeos se escuchan a mecakilometros.-me regañó BlueStar.

-si señorita.

-bien, supongo que la estrategia sigue igual.-dijo Master Road echandose al suelo, oculto tras una lámina de metal, Blue y yo lo imitamos.

-si, solo que en lugar de volar la base con CARGAS.-me miraron acusadoramente.-sobrecargaremos su sistema central de abastecimiento de energía, la explosión será pequeña, a lo sumo, matará tres decepticones, el resto, deberemos eliminarlos nosotros.-finalizó BlueStar, señalando en un plano de un sistema de abastecimiento, como sobrecargarlo.-tu lo sobrecargaras Rider, Master Road y yo te cubriremos, y con un poco de suerte, estaremos en la base para la cena.

-bien, Rider, BlueStar, preparense.-Master Road preparó su rifle y apuntó hacia el guardia que vigilaba la base decepticon, disparó con certeza y este cayó, con un tiro que limpiamente le cercenó la cabeza, su compañero lo escuchó caer y fue a dar la voz de alarma, pero no tuvo a tiempo de siquiera gritar, BlueStar saltó sobre el y le destruyó la chispa de un golpe.

-vamos.-nos llamó.

Corrí esos escasos metros que nos separaban junto a Master Road, temiendo cada segundo por mi vida.

-Rider tu turno.-me dijo Master Road abriendo una escotilla de desagüe.-confiamos en ti.

Tragué energon y entré, estaba solo, solo en ese pútrido, minusculo y oscuro túnel, podía escuchar como Master Road y BlueStar peleban cerca de mi, gateé, observando cada salida del túnel hasta localizar mi objetivo, una terminal que me permitiera ingresar un pequeño virus informático letal.

Salí nervioso de mi escondite, apuntando mis armas hacia todos lados, no había nadie, estaba solo, Master Road y BlueStar me habían cubierto bien.

Trabajé de prisa, cada rayita que indicaba que el proceso de carga estaba siendo completado, se hacía esperar, como se demoraban las muy malditas.

El virus debía viajar por el sistema de la base, enloquecer a los intercambiadores de calor, en consecuencia el energon, que alimentaba el sistema de abastecimiento, se sobrecalentaría y Kapoom la computadora central volaría en pedacitos, matando a tres o más incautos durante el proceso.

Justo cuando la última raya de carga aparecía, indicando que el 100% del virus había sido cargado al sistema, sentí un ruido a mis espaldas, volteé arma en mano y un decepticon me miró con rabia, me hice un lio sacando mi pistola y eso le dio tiempo de apuntar y disparar.

Un agudo dolor me recorrió el cuerpo, escuché mi energon chisporrotear las paredes, y la oscuridad me dio la bienvenida, genial, muerto en mi primera misión, pense moribundo.

BlueStar

Luego le restregaría en cara a Master Road lo acertado de mi plan, no podíamos ser los niñeros de 10 novatos, al menos si de uno, el que se suponía era el mejor de todos, por algo era tercero al mando ¿no?.

La señal de advertencia del chico se demoraba, porque obviamente debía enviar una, ¿o acaso debía decirselo también?, maldito enano. Tampoco era posible que lo hubieran atacado, Master y yo nos habíamos asegurado de mantener alejados a los decepticones de el, aunque siempre había algun suertudo, me dirigí corriendo hacia el lugar donde se suponía debía estar Rider Shot.

Master Road

Nos equivocamos al traer a Rider Shot, es decir, ¿que clase de lider deja sin todos sus miembros del grupo de comando a un escuadrón? Aaaa BlueStar si salimos de esta te juro que te mataré fembot terca.

Mackline

Me dejaron a cargo del escuadrón, a mi, un simple médico recién graduado, los demás me veian esperando órdenes, nuestros lideres se demoraban, pero no podía violar la orden de silencio radial, impuesta por Master Road, no podía.

-esperen 10 minutos más chicos.-ordené al tembloroso escuadrón.

-¡decepticones!-gritó un chico al fondo, señalando tres figuras oscuras que se acercaban, ¿o era un solo mecha gigante de 6 piernas?, sus ópticos azules los salvaron de un ataque.

-esperen, son Master Road, BlueStar y Rider Shot, estan heridos, dejenlos entrar.-ya estaba en mi campo de nuevo.

Rider Shot

Auch como dolía mi procesador, esperen, si me duele algo quiere decir que ¡estoy vivo! Pero el decepticon me había disparado.

-Rider, despierta que sabemos que ya estas en línea.-la severa voz de Master Road me hizo desear estar muerto.

-señor.-le saludé, él y BlueStar me miraban cubiertos de hollín, en otras circunstancias me habría reido, pero la mirada de ambos me paralizó.

-¿por qué te hacía el muerto durante la cuenta regresiva?-preguntó BlueStar.

-¿hacerme el muerto? Pero si me habían herido seriamente.-Mackline se me acercó negando con su cabeza.

-tenias un rasguño solamente, un tanto profundo, pero podias vivir.-Mackline estaba al borde de la risa.

Me quería morir

-¿entonces solo me desmayé del miedo?.-¿Y que había del dolor y de la oscuridad?.-¿y el decepticon?-pregunté apenado.

-te encontre inconsciente y me deshice del decepticon segundos antes de que la base explotara, suerte que solo fue por sobrecarga de energía y no por bombas reales.-contestó BlueStar enfadada.

-Rider Shot, por tu culpa casi falla la misión desde el principio.-dijo Master Road severamente.

Fue el peor día de mi carrera militar, BlueStar convenció a Master Road de que el regaño y la pena que pasé eran suficiente escarmiento y que no era necesario otro castigo u presentar quejas y manchar mi expediente.

Mackline se quedó a mi lado y amablemente me ofreció una droga para dormir, era lo mejor que podía hacer por mi en esos momentos, a menos que se confundiera y me inyectara veneno, y se lo habría agradecido con toda mi chispa.

Master Road

BlueStar y yo entramos a las duchas, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, ella solo se sentó bajo el chorro de aceite y limpiadores y comenzó a reir.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?-pregunté enojado, en esos momentos quería destruir hasta las duchas, por siquiera atreverse a mojarme.

-lo que ocurrió hoy, si, pudo arruinarse todo, pero ahora, en la tranquilidad de la base, es lo más cómico que me ha pasado jajaja.

-estas loca.-le di la espalda mientras tallaba mi armadura, odiaba estar sucio, y todo el hollin me recordaba el casi-desastre del ciclo.

-deja que te ayude.-antes de poder negarme, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda eliminando cada resto de hollin.-mejor, ya no estas tan sucio.

-gracias.-¿esa fembot, me había tocado?, vamos Master Road, no seas tonto, solo tocó tu espalda, y fue para limpiar toda tu mugre.-eeehhh.-Unicron, habla bien.-deja que te ayude con eso.-limpié su espalda, quizas fuera cosa de mi imaginación, pero me demoré de más, memorizando los detalles de su armadura.-listo, estamos a mano.-me alejé rapidamente entre resbalones.

-jajaja, no te hagas ilusiones mecha tonto.-rió saliendo del baño.-gracias.-dijo a lo lejos.

-de nada.-murmuré sitiendome tonto, torpe e idiota y muy enfadado conmigo mismo.


End file.
